Interview
by Lens
Summary: A look into the un-finer aspects of a few famous Harry Potter couples.
1. Draco and Pansy

!!!  
  
  
  
  
Summary: A Slytherin looks upon the Draco-Pansy relationship. Warning: a little bit of character-bashing, as with all of the upcoming Interviews...  
  
  
  
Interview01: And Your Knowledge of Draco and Pansy is...  
  
  
  
There are these two Slytherin "associates" of mine I know. One is a lazy, selfish, and spoiled heir to the Malfoy lineage. Another is a carping, conceited, and irritating girl of the Parkinson genes. What's generally "wonderful" about them is the fact that they're together.  
  
It's a take-take relationship between them. The girl of the pair complains literally every moment the guy's around and hawks about every little lack the guy gives. The guy of the pair almost always pisses about every annoying thing the girl says and lashes out violently. They're a pair perfectly matched from...  
  
Hell, it's hard to complain of them without introducing myself first. I'm Vincent Crabbe, right or left-hand man of the Malfoy guy and associate or friend of the Parkinson girl. In summation, I'm the lowly subordinate that's stuck being near the ethereal couple.  
  
As long as they're together, they both have something to complain of.  
  
Complaints? I've got a few categories of them. It's hard to be around them and not have to reach for a waste container to vomit into, especially when they're arguing about their previous nights' details.  
  
They're kinda the imperius and avada curses. Parkinson, who's complaining consistently, carps to use and bring forth action from Malfoy. Malfoy, who's a oil well waiting to be lit, lashes out in a manner where you'd wonder when Parkinson's gonna die.  
  
They're ruthless when they break up. Pansy finds everything she'd nitpick from Draco in someone else. Draco rages at others when he can't rage at Pansy. It's usually mine or Gregory's task to put them back together, for the best of the rest of the Slytherin that have to be stuck near them.  
  
They're moldy when they make up. They're usually back to their routine of grumbling and resenting. It's almost a wonder that they're the same through and through together or split apart.  
  
They're the Slytherin "wonder" couple, in which one would "wonder" what rotten incorporeal being put them together.  
  
So, is that all you'd like to know of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson?  
  
  
  
A story (not a songfic this time!) inspired by the song Points of Authority by Linkin Park (great band, hot guys, and cool music). For the song lyrics, go 2 http://www.angelfire.com/band/linkinpark/lyricslp.html.  
  
Note: Whoa. And this came out from listening to Linkin Park. Hope you liked, and sorry for being so dark. If this is too negative, then I doubt you're going to like the next interviews. This is pretty much going to be a series looking into the un-finer aspects of the Famous Harry Potter couples...  
  
Next up?: A look into a Harry+Hermione/Ginny/Cho relationship, or maybe a Ron+Hermione/Cho relationship? Review and lend your two cents...  
  
  
  
  
!!! 


	2. Ron and Hermione

!!!  
  
  
  
  
Summary: A thought of the Weasley and Granger set-up...  
  
  
  
  
Interview02: Describe Ron and Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
I guess you've noticed the scar on my forehead by now. Hello, I'm Harry, and I'm not quite sure what to note of Ron and Hermione.  
  
What's to say? They're my two best friends, and they're in love.  
  
Why? Um, now that I think of it, I wonder why not. I mean, they're my two best friends, and best friends to each other...Strange. I've kinda always figured they'd be together. Kind of takes the surprise out of seeing them together, I guess.  
  
It is strange, though. Sometimes I wonder if there's an author out there, writing things as they are now. I mean, Hermione and Ron are the two most chemically opposite people I've known so far, despite the fact that they're both in Gryffindor. Ron's into outdoor sports, hanging out, and being chums with everyone. Hermione's more of a bookworm, and kinda into the indoor settings. I guess the two are just opposites attracted.  
  
Opposites, with...very little in common, besides the fact that...well, they're my two best friends. Sorry for being egocentric, but that's all I can recall of them.   
  
When they're together, they usually talk into trails about the exact opposite topics. It usually takes a few minutes when they're with each other to settle down and talk about one subject, at the same time. I remember last yesterday they both spoke of two diferent things, Hermione chatting on about her Transformations Test and Ron speaking about Neville spilling his tray during lunchtime. I guess right now, they're in that sort of stage where they're smoothing out their conversations.  
  
Then again, they've been trying that for awhile. They don't hold many "deep" conversations with each other. I think they've mostly been snogging in the Astronomy Tower, as to actually speaking to each other. Ron and Hermione are definitely physically attracted to each other. I can vouch it, especially with all the times I've lost my appetite over their "lovey-dovey" conversations during breakfast.   
  
They're kinda emotionally charged. Somehow, after all these years of "you-know-who" and his affiliates haunting the school grounds, the two have cemented themselves to each other. Hermione would more than cry if anything happened to Ron, and Ron would more than bash me if I went after Hermio...um, ... Ron and Hermione feel very strongly about each other.  
  
They're exclusives to each other, of course. Somehow, the "bookworm" and the "cool guy" hooked up. They surpassed their own stereotypes and got together.  
  
Wait. I just remembered. They're already profiled to be together. I mean, out of our trio of three, chances are that one guy gets the girl. I guess that's how it is now. Um, not that I think that I'd be with Hermione. Not unless Ron died. Or if they broke up.  
  
I guess time tells how they are together. Ron and Hermione are like a coin toss. They'd go either way: to the extremes together, or fall apart entirely. I think it was easier for them, (and simpler for my constitution), when they were just friends.  
  
Of course, this is just speculation. I've only known them, for what, the whole stay at Hogwarts?  
  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione...were hard to describe. They really seem (ill or well) "fated" to end up together in the Harry Potter Chronicles.  
  
Next up?: Review and lend your two cents...  
  
  
  
  
!!! 


End file.
